Whats New 2019
---- Here you see all the News of 2019. Current News 2/14/2019 BLOG POSTS! WIKI AND GUILD SPOTLIGHTS Blog Post: Group Plans This month's featured Wiki article is about Group Plans! We hope that it will help you as share tasks with friends and family. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. Guild Spotlight: More New and Notable Guilds There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights some of the new movers and shakers in our community! Check it out now to find some cool new places to hang out in Habitica with folks who share your interests and goals. ---- 2/12/2019 VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION! INCLUDING CUPID AND ROSE QUARTZ HATCHING POTIONS Habitica Celebrates Valentine's Day! In honor of Habitica's holiday celebrating all forms of love, whether it's friendship, familial, or romantic, some of the shopkeepers are dressed up! Take a look around to enjoy their new festive decorations. Send a Valentine Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring Valentine. For the next week only, Valentines can be purchased for 10 Gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "Adoring Friends" badge. Hooray! While you're there, why not check out the other cards that are available to send to your party? Each one gives a special achievement of its own... Cupid and Rose Quartz Hatching Potions There's a new pet breed in town! We're excited to introduce the new Rose Quartz Magic Hatching Potions, and to announce the return of Cupid Potions! Between now and February 28, you can buy these potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Magic Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Cupid or Rose Quartz Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! ---- 2/5/2019 FEBRUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can cook up a storm in a Medieval Kitchen, enjoy delicious smells outside an Old-Fashioned Bakery, and feel the love in a Valentines' Day Feasting Hall. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new Gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Chef Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) ---- 2/4/2019 FEBRUARY RESOLUTION SUCCESS CHALLENGE AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Hone Your Weapons, we're focusing on refining and narrowing down your goals to make them more achievable! It has a 15 Gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on March 1st. Congratulations to the winners of January's Challenge, RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza, and grimreader! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!", with a focus on tending to the energy reserves we use when helping others. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Feed Me, Seymour!": grand prize winner _andrey, and runners-up Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje, and NTScott! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed it already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! ---- January 2019 1/31/2019 HABITICA BIRTHDAY PARTY! Habitica Birthday Bash! January 31st is Habitica's Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! What color you receive is based on how many Habitica Birthdays you've celebrated. Don them with pride! Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Polaris Set Reminder: tomorrow is the final day to subscribe and receive the Polaris Armor Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems for Gold. The longer your subscription, the more Gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Hatching Potions Reminder: tomorrow is the final day to buy Starry Night, Peppermint, and Icy Snow Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! ---- 1/28/2019 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS REVEALED! The January Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Polaris Item Set! You only have until Jan 31 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Items to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. ---- 1/24/2019 HABITICA BLOGS: TIPS ON STARTING ANEW AND APOLLO STAFF SPOTLIGHT Use Case Spotlight: Turning Over a New Leaf This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Turning Over a New Leaf! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking to make a fresh start in 2019. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to share and divide household chores? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Staff Spotlight: Apollo There's a new Staff Spotlight on the blog! Come meet Tressley, aka Apollo, and learn how our favorite Yo-yo-mancer balances his design work for Habitica with his enthusiasm for Hot Fries and playing the drums. ---- 1/18/2019 GUILD SPOTLIGHT: NEW AND NOTABLE! There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights some of Habitica's new and interesting Guilds! Check it out now and find a new group where you can share your interests and goals! ---- 1/14/2019 LAST CHANCE: GIFT A SUBSCRIPTION AND GET ONE FREE! Tomorrow is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy Gems with Gold, and a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. The special promotion will only run until tomorrow, so if you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new Gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 1/11/2019 SUBSCRIPTION GIFTING ON ANDROID AND WIKI SPOTLIGHT Subscription Gifting Available on Android! Hey everyone! We've added the ability to give gift subscriptions using our Android app. Go to Menu > Gems and Subscriptions and tap "Gift a Subscription" in the Subscriptions tab. Subscribers receive lots of fun perks, such as exclusive gear, the ability to buy Gems with Gold, and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. There are a few days left of our Gift-One-Get-One promotion, so this is a great time to check out this new Android feature! Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Blog Post: the Orb of Rebirth This month's featured Wiki article is about the Orb of Rebirth! We hope that it will help you as turn over a new leaf for 2019. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. ---- 1/8/2019 WINTERY AVATAR CUSTOMIZATIONS AND NEW PET QUEST! Wintery Skins & Hair Colors The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Plus, the Seasonal Edition Wintery Skins are available, too! You can complete your winter avatar look with Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, or Winter Star Skins. Both of these Seasonal Edition customization sets will only be available to purchase until January 31st, after which they'll be gone until next year, so be sure to scoop them up now! You can find them in User>Edit Avatar! New Pet Quest: The Veloci-Rapper! Hone your beats and practice your rhymes--it's time for a rap battle! Get the latest pet quest, The Veloci-Rapper, and earn some clever velociraptor pets by completing your real-life tasks. ---- 1/4/2019 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can excavate an Archaeological Dig, write in a Scribe's Workshop, or brave a powerful Avalanche. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new Gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Scribe Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) ---- 1/2/2019 JANUARY RESOLUTION SUCCESS CHALLENGE AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as 2019 progresses. Check out the first New Year's Resolution Challenge of the year to start your path to resolution success! In Begin Your Quest, we're focusing on choosing realistic and achievable resolutions! Five lucky winners will get a 15 gem prize when it closes on February 1st. Congratulations to the winners of December's Challenge: Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie, and DeLauraen! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "Feed Me, Seymour!", with a focus on developing healthy food habits. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Don't Be a Completionist!": grand prize winner Hoofter, and runners-up mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda, and fghberius. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed it already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Category:News